Far Too Hot
by slimygrimy
Summary: A scorching hot day at Hogwarts finds Sirius and James swimming in the Black Lake, until James runs off with Sirius' clothes. For 'A Scandalous, Sinning Competition'


**A/N: This is for '****A Scandalous, Sinning Competition' and I'm thinking this is going to be a lot of fun to write! Here goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Far Too Hot<strong>

It was Saturday, early June, at Hogwarts, and it was hottest day they had seen for a long time. Four best friends lay under a huge oak tree, desperately trying to keep cool.

One of them, a very skinny, almost unhealthy looking boy with kind eyes and light brown hair was sat propped up against the tree trunk, reading a book. Next to him sat a chubby teenager, with mousy-brown hair and stuck out teeth. He simply sat and stared around at his surroundings; mostly, he watched the other two boys who were with them.

One of them, who had round glasses, hazel eyes and raven black hair that stuck up in all directions, was levitating leaves aimlessly to fly around his head. The other, good-looking and also with black hair-although his was longer and not so dishevelled- lay flat out on the dry, yellowing grass.

"It's too _hot!_" Sirius moaned, covering his face with his hands melodramatically.

"Will you _please _stop complaining?" said Remus, huffing as he dropped his book onto his lap. "You've been whining for about an hour now. It's either too hot or too cold for you !"

Sirius sat up. "I'm sorry that I'm not a _super-human _like some, Moony," he said, grinning mischievously. "I simply state what all of us mere mortals are thinking."

James groaned. "I agree with Padfoot. This is _unbearable._"

"I agree too," piped up Peter in his squeaky voice. Sirius ignored him and proceeded to converse with his best friend.

"I'm sure you'd be much better if you were ogling Lily Evans though, eh Prongs?" he laughed. "Shame, she doesn't seem to be around at this moment in time does she?"

James scowled. "Good thing too," he replied. "She'd probably hex you if she was."

"Ah, you keep telling yourself that, Prongs. You know she thinks I'm more handsome than you."

"Actually," interrupted Remus, looking up from his book once more. "I think she kind of hates you both. Equally."

"Maybe so," agreed Sirius, grinning. "But I'm still more handsome than you," he added to James.

"Yeah, sure," James replied casually, lying back on the grass with his hands behind his head. "Meanwhile, I desperately need to cool down. I'm sweating like a pig. It's disgusting."

"No more disgusting than you usually are Prongs," Sirius said. "Hey, what about the lake? That will cool us down!"

"Yes!" James cried, standing up abruptly. "I'm definitely up for that. Wormtail, want to join?"

Peter just shook his head, stammering his apologies. Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony? Come on, come and have some fun!"

"I'm honestly not bothered by the heat," said Remus, not even looking up from his book. "I'd rather not get soaked and make a fool of myself for the sake of it. Plus, it will be amusing watching you two embarrass yourselves, as usual."

"Pah," snorted Sirius, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it on Remus. Remus laughed and pushed it away, finally shutting his book and dropping it at his side.

"Go on then," he said, grinning. "I'm looking forward to some entertainment."

James also removed his t-shirt and followed Sirius towards the lake. They looked at each other to confirm when to go, and at the same time ran madly into the water. The crowds of people that sat in small groups around the lake all stopped talking and watched the pair splashing crazily at each other.

"The water's warm!" moaned Sirius. "How can it be _warm?_"

"I don't know, it's got to be better than just lying roasting," laughed James, submerging himself to the neck in the water. They were both now quite far out. "I reckon the water still has a cooling effect."

"It definitely doesn't on me. It's these jeans, they're weighing me down." He paused for a moment, floating on his back. "Right, that's it. These are coming off."

James burst out laughing. "Going all the way and skinny dipping?" he teased.

"Well, now you mention it, maybe I will." James stared in disbelief as Sirius somehow managed to remove his jeans underwater, with seemingly little effort.

"You well practised in undressing underwater, Padfoot?" asked James, howling with laughter.

"No, not really," he replied, grinning. "I'm just massively talented at everything, including mundane things, such as taking your jeans off whilst in a lake." He threw his jeans ashore where they fell splashing a nearby group of girls, who screamed from the water and hurried further away from the lake.

"Shall I do it?" asked Sirius, with an expression of excitement. "It's only a laugh after all!"

"Yeah, go for it!" encouraged James. He glanced towards Remus and Peter, who were still watching from the shore, and gave them a sly wink. Remus rolled his eyes but he looked greatly amused.

"Okay, I will!" With one swift movement, Sirius was waving his boxer shorts in the air. He was so busy enjoying the gasps of surprise from the crowds that he didn't notice James point his wand in the direction of the shorts and whisper '_Incendio'. _Sirius yelped as his shorts burst into flames and scattered ashes onto the surface of the water. Sirius glared furiously at James. "What did you do that for? And I've left my wand in my jeans pocket! I'm screwed now!"

James winked mischievously. "Looks like you'll have to work that one out for yourself." And with that, James swam back to the shore and grabbed Sirius' jeans and carried them over to where Remus and Peter were roaring with laughter.

Sirius floated helplessly in the water for a few moments, before shouting at James. "Right! I'm coming out, now! Prepare yourselves!" And that's exactly what he did. He swam to the side of the lake before walking straight out, completely and utterly naked. He ignored all the giggles and gasps from the many girls that had now congregated nearby. "Now give me my jeans!"

"Not on your life!" cried James, enjoying the attention, and with the jeans held high above his head he ran. And so Sirius ran after him. More and more people seemed to have appeared from nowhere, and there was a crowd of about fifty students now watching the two sixth years. Sirius was so busy trying to catch James that he didn't notice the crowd stop cheering. Suddenly James stopped short and straightened his grin. Trying not to laugh, he directed Sirius to turn around.

Dreading what he would see, he swivelled on the spot, and there stood Professor McGonagall, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

"And _what, _may I ask, are you doing, Mr Black? Just thought you'd casually begin streaking around the grounds?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"He stole my jeans!" Sirius told her, outraged. "It's not my fault!"

"Be that as it may," she said dangerously, "you have made a complete and utter fool of yourself! Detention, and 50 points from Gryffindor!" Sirius opened his mouth to argue but McGonagall had turned on her heel and stalked off.

James began to laugh, but McGonagall heard and shouted back, "And detention for you as well, Mr Potter!"

Sirius smirked. "Ha. You deserve it."

"Yeah, but it was worth it. You running around naked is the most hilarious thing I've seen in a long time. And I also love how you're still standing there nonchalantly, with it all hanging out."

Sirius scowled and grabbed the jeans from James. "I won't forget this, Prongs. Trust me, this will come back to haunt you."

"I think I'll take that risk," James replied, and clapped his best friend on the back. "At least we've entertained the lower years today."

"Yes, or mentally scarred them for life."

"Yes, that too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Right, that's it! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review, I'll love you forever if you do! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
